happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Tiger Bomb
Operation: Tiger Bomb is the first episode of the W.A.R. Journal story line and is the first episode of the action spin off Ka-Pow!. Plot The episode begins as Flippy and his team of commandos prepare to infiltrate a jungle base belonging to the Tiger Army, led by Tiger General who is discussing his plan to take over the world. After overlooking the area with binoculars, Flippy gives the orders to move out. Both Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom take out patrols around the base, while Flippy infiltrates the base under the guise as a pizza boy, satisfying the General and his soldiers. When Flippy opens the pizza box, it is shown that he has replaced a slice with a throwing knife. He appears to grab and throw his knife at the General. However, he soon realizes that he has thrown a slice of pizza instead by mistake. This blows his cover and he is chased by the General's minions. Flippy grabs and throw his knife at his pursuers, but instead hits a hidden Sneaky, pinning him to the wall while managing to distract the soldiers chasing him. Mouse then throws a bomb into the base, scaring off the soldiers who were chasing Flippy. The bomb rebounds off the pizza the General is holding and trying to eat, covering it with melted cheese, and lands back in Mouse's hands. While Flippy desperately tries to remove his knife from Sneaky's torso, Mouse runs to Flippy for help, since the cheese from the pizza is causing the bomb to stick to his hands. As Flippy pulls the knife out of Sneaky, he accidentally swings his knife back, cutting the lit fuse and causing it to fly upwards, and, unfortunately, cutting Mouse in half as well. By cutting Mouse in half, he exposes an arsenal of explosives that explode when the fuse falls back down, and the three are blown away deeper into the jungle. Flippy survives the explosion, but Mouse is nothing more than a few body parts and Sneaky's corpse has been severely burned. As the enemies close in, Flippy hides in Sneaky's corpse. While the General wonders where Flippy went and the soldiers survey the damage of the explosion, Flippy huddles in Sneaky's corpse, covered in worms and whimpering in fear. Overcome by the extreme stress of the situation, Flippy flips out for the first time. He emerges from Sneaky's body and roars in grief and rage, proceeding to use Sneaky's ribcage and one of his femurs as weapons to disembowel a soldier, knock out his teeth, and sever his abdomen, spilling out his stomach. The loose teeth fall into the soldier's stomach and Flippy blows into the top of the stomach. The teeth fly out of the stomach like machine gun bullets, cutting down all the soldiers. As the only two left standing, Flippy and the General begin fighting. After a long and bloody battle, during which Flippy is stabbed in his stomach and has his hands cut off, Flippy manages to kill the General by ripping open his stomach with his hand stubs and crushing him under a falling log. He later visits another Tiger Army base in the middle of a lake, carrying a pizza box. He opens the box to reveal the General's crushed face, now resembling a pizza, while laughing manically. Deaths #A Tiger Soldier is pulled through barbed wire by Sneaky's tongue. #A Tiger Soldier is blown up by one of Mouse Ka-Boom's bombs, disguised as an apple. #Mouse Ka-Boom is accidentally cut in half by Flippy's Bowie knife. #Sneaky dies when Mouse's bombs explode. His corpse is then torn to pieces when Flippy bursts from inside. #A Tiger Soldier is disemboweled by Fliqpy, who uses Sneaky's rib cage as a weapon. #7 Tiger Soldiers are killed when Fliqpy uses a Tiger Soldier's organs like a machine gun, loading it with teeth that act as bullets. #The Tiger General is flattened by a large log Fliqpy lands on, causing his head to resemble a pizza. Injuries #Sneaky is accidentally impaled by Flippy's knife. #Flippy is dazed by an explosion that kills Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. #Fliqpy is stabbed in the gut by the Tiger General's dagger. #Fliqpy pummels the Tiger General and slams him into a tree. #The Tiger General slices Fliqpy's hands off with his claw. #The Tiger General has his torso ripped open and intestines exposed by Fliqpy's sharp arm bones. #Fliqpy is nearly strangled by the Tiger General's intestines. Destruction #The Tiger General stabs a globe with a knife. #A Tiger Soldier's clothes are torn apart by barbed wire and an explosion caused by a bomb disguised as a fruit. #A knife leaves a hole in Sneaky's clothing. Later his clothing is burnt by an explosion and is then torn apart when Fliqpy jumps out of his body. #Mouse Ka-Boom's clothing is sliced by a knife and is torn to pieces by an explosion. #Numerous bombs blow up probably damaging some trees. #A Tiger Soldier's clothing is pierced with Sneaky's spine. #Numerous Tiger Soldier's have their coats, goggles, and helmets pierced by teeth. #Fliqpy's sleeves are cut by the Tiger General. #A log is removed from it's spot on a cliff and is later crushed by Fliqpy. #The Tiger General's clothes are crushed and blackened by a log. Later, a part of his hat is sliced when his face is shown in the pizza box. #The bottom of the pizza box is punctured by the bone in Fliqpy's arm. Goofs #The insignia on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Mouse Ka-Boom dies his beret stays on his head. When Fliqpy jumps off the cliff with the Tiger General, his beret never falls off his head. #If one looks at Mouse Ka-Boom´s beret after he is blown up, he has one eyebrow down and one up. When he is cut, however, both of his eyebrows are up. #When Flippy is inside Sneaky's body, there is blood and maggots covering his face. But after he bursts out of Sneaky's body, the blood and maggots disappear. #The military rank emblem on Flippy's arms changes several times. #After Flippy has his hands cut off, he loses the knife wound in his stomach. It reappears when he attacks the second base. #Also after Flippy's hands get cut off, the blood on his chin briefly reappears then disappears again. #The scenery changes constantly. #The Tiger Soldiers' positions and designs change several times. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes Category:Military Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths